Forbidden Vow
by Raspberrycakes16
Summary: Crazy angels aren't born, they're made. Ash was an interesting case, an angel driven to insanity by love and death. A songfic based on "Alluring Secret, Black Vow" Angela/Ash x OC. Please read. Don't like, don't review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, darkironprincess17 here. This is going to be a really short story, which I have managed to write in my spare time, which is so little at the moment.** **It's a songfic based on the song "Alluring Secret, Black Vow/ Himitsu-kuro no chikai" whatever you know it as. If you don't know it, that's OK. Basically this is Ash's background and why the crazy angel became crazy in the first place. It will only be three or four chapters long. It might happen fast, but it's going along with the lyrics of the song. **

Chapter one:

_The stray heartbroken angel_

_ Wandered in a town at dusk…_

_Ouch… That hurt. _Angela sat on the ground in the street. Her lovely lavender dress was torn at the knees on which she sat. She was tired. She examined her torn wing with a type of curious interest. She had been flying, trying to make it up further north, but a storm had come and had blown her out of the sky. She glanced around. It was sunset, the sky almost dark.

She looked up, trying to figure out why her father had made her come here. Clouds rolled across the sky. She supposed the sunset was beautiful, but she was required to think that everything made by her father was beautiful. Even his human creations, which most of them she couldn't stand. She tried to pick herself up, but with not much success.

"Excuse me; miss, are you all right?" The high clear voice asked.

Angela raised her head and looked into the startlingly green eyes.

_And came across a girl_

_ With beautiful eyes…_

The girl smiled at Angela. She wore a fancy dark purple dress, which was good enough for a noblewoman. She had chocolate brown hair, which was tied up fancily at the back of her head. Her eyes were the brightest green Angela had ever seen. That clear green colour shone of purity and beauty of the highest. This girl wasn't very tall, even Angela herself would be slightly taller than her standing. She held out her gloved hand.

"I can't imagine sitting there must be comfortable. Here, let me help you up."

And Angela took her hand.

_At the moment their eyes met_

_ The pathetic angel fell for her… _

Angela stood. It was a good thing that this girl couldn't see her wings. What was this feeling? It was warm, like butterflies, as she stared into the girl's eyes, lavender into green. Angela was entirely taken by her purity, by her astonishing beauty that-in her opinion- would make any other woman jealous. In reality, this girl was pretty, but very average and plain. Angela saw her on the scale of purity, unlike other humans, who judged on beauty.

"Thank you" She said hesitantly. She had never been forced to thank a human being.

"Don't mention it at all" Even her voice was like a set of pure crystals.

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

_ She opened Pandora's Box. _

"Clara, hurry up!" A deep voice called from the carriage nearby. A man jumped out of it and walked towards the green eyed girl. She turned with an adoring smile on her face. The man turned to Angela and took his hat off to her.

"Is this a friend of yours, darling?" He asked her. Clara looked quickly at Angela and nodded.

"Yes, yes she is"

"Well, we must get going now, or we'll be late to our engagement party."

Angela noticed for the first time the ring that sat on Clara's finger. She felt a pang of anger, and jealousy. It was a beautiful ring, but she didn't deserve to belong to that man. She'd never felt these feelings of hate before. What in heaven was happening to her? She didn't know, but she knew for sure that she could not let her marry this man.

_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit_

_ Hidden behind a smile…_

Angela smiled hollowly. This girl… her name was Clara? Clara smiled gently at Angela.

"I'll see you around, then" She said, and let the man take her by the hand and lead her way. She watched as he helped Clara climb inside the carriage with narrowed eyes. And before she knew what she was doing, she was following the carriage, tailing it into the night. She moved ahead of them and grabbed a new dress from a store. She didn't care if she stole anymore. She re-did her hair and made herself look like a wealthy noblewoman. She would be one of the guests at their engagement party. After all, they said that any wedding visited by an angel was sure to be special… but Angela wasn't just any angel. She had a purpose, and would do anything to have that purpose.

_To make the forbidden love between-an angel and a human- happen…_

_ All she had to do was destroy everything. _

Angela followed the carriage to the ball and slipped inside with the crowd. Pretty soon, the couple appeared at the top of the balcony, smiling and waving happily. Angela was yet again entranced by the girl's smile. They were both holding two glasses of champagne.

"Thank you all for coming" The man spoke. "As you know, this wonderful moment has been coming for a while now. There will be no happier moment in our lives until a week from now when I finally take this wonderful woman to be my wife. Clara is everything I've ever wanted in a woman, and I was thrilled when she felt the same way."

"Shall we all propose a toast?" Clara asked the man.

"Yes." He raised his glass. "To love in all its glory"

"To love in all its glory" The guests echoed.

_I'll abandon my pure heart _

_ If I'm allowed to live and love you…_

Angela left the party quietly, before anyone even knew she was there. She had to think of something. She couldn't stay the way she was now, as a woman. She had to find a way to turn herself into a man… somehow, anyway, anything she could do to break up their marriage. Clara couldn't fall in love with this guy. Either way, turning herself into a man wouldn't guarantee anything, but it was worth a shot. She had to do something.

It was an odd thing when an angel fell in love. It was even odder when it was with a human, because all the new emotions were different. She did have something of what humans would call a boyfriend, who was waiting for her up in heaven, but upon seeing Clara, he didn't matter anymore. She would give him up. She would give anything up for her.

_I won't hesitate to cut off these wings_

_ Let me surrender myself to the Devil. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

For a couple of weeks, Clara prepared for her wedding. She hadn't seen the mysterious woman she'd found in the streets for a while now, but she thought that she'd seen her during the party. It was odd. She'd never seen anyone with silver hair and purple eyes, but it was kind of nice. She put the finishing touches on her dress, and put the veil over her head. Her dress was white, but she had put black accessories everywhere, regardless of what her parents thought. Lady Clara Faircloud… she glanced at herself in the mirror as she donned her veil. She would soon become Countess Clara Knight.

_The black stained bride…_

_ At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow…_

Angela was in a state of panic. Today was the day of Clara's wedding, and she still hadn't done anything. She hadn't gone back up to heaven in a while now, but she didn't care. She didn't miss it in the slightest. She ran into the nearest church and into the reservoir of books. Somewhere here… it had to be it. Some angels would come into catholic churches to conceal spell books and other resources not to be found by human eyes. She searched for it… There it was!

She flipped maniacally through the pages, almost tearing it in places, looking for the spell that would change her gender.

"Effects are permanent…" she read. She already knew that much. "Spell cannot be completely reversed if ever necessary."

She shook her head. She was willing to make this sacrifice. And so she casted the spell.

_She came across a mysterious boy,_

_ Smiling with mournful eyes… _

Clara stood at the altar. She didn't know if she could do this or not. But she looked into her fiancé's smiling face and instantly felt guilty. She coughed several times, and coughed more insistently.

"Are you all right, darling?" He asked. She tapped her hand to her mouth and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Is it all right if we stall this for a minute? I need to take a breath of fresh air" She said as she waved her hand in front of her face, faking heat.

"Of course, do whatever you need"

It took all of her composure not to run out of the church. She sat on the bench outside, looking at the clouds. Thankfully, she was alone. She breathed in deeply, needing the extra air. She was having huge doubts about his. She heard footsteps and looked over, thinking it was her fiancé. But it wasn't.

It was an unfamiliar man, roughly her age. He had chin length silver hair and purple eyes. He wore an elaborate white suit, fit for that of a gentleman, and smiled quietly at her. She stared at him.

_At the moment their eyes met,_

_ The pathetic girl fell for him…_

A light blush coloured Clara's cheeks as the man moved to sit beside her.

"You don't look well; miss, are you all right?"

Clara could do nothing but nod. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. What was wrong with her? This wasn't anything like the love she felt for her fiancé… this was so much more. She felt herself captivated by those purple eyes, the eyes that reflected everything, and looked upon her with the brightest light she wouldn't have thought possible.

"Tell me, what's your name?" She asked.

"Ash Landers, at your service, milady"

"I'm Clara Faircloud" She said as well. What a wonderful choice of words…

_Lady Clara Landers_… she thought dreamily. That name fit so well. She snapped out of it, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. She loved the way he looked at her as well.

"At my service, hm?" She asked quietly. Ash reached for her hand, and she let him take it.

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her…_

_ She betrayed everything. _

They stood together. Ash had a light twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you say we run away together, Clara darling?" Her eyes snapped up to his. "That is, if this love at first sight isn't only for me" He said, putting his finger to her lips. She looked at him, her green eyes sparkling. There was such softness when he called her darling. Her fiancé would never able to manage that.

"Of course" She whispered, ignoring her own guilt. She felt giddy and excited as they ran together, hand in hand. This felt just like a fairy tale… but she still felt guilty for leaving her fiancé at the altar. Ash called on a carriage and they rode out of town. She looked at the ring on her finger.

"Would you like me to take that off for you?" Ash asked. She smiled and offered him her hand. He took the ring and gleefully threw it out the window. They laughed together. This was working perfectly. Ash had never been this happy in his entire life. The magic had worked, and he wasn't regretting the conversion from a woman into a man.

_What they have in their hands is_

_ The fruit of Lust they had desired_

_ Combining in a feverish frenzy…_

Ash took her to his own place, (which he had just bought two days ago) and she walked in.

"I wonder what everyone thinks of me right now…" Clara mused to herself. Ash tilted her head up and cupped her chin.

"Does it really matter?" He asked as he kissed her. She kissed him back and looked at him. They fell down on the bed together.

"No. No it doesn't. Not anymore…"

_Even their pure vow_

_ Is breaking as sin. _

Eventually, Clara began making plans for her new marriage as quickly as possible. She had noticed with a hint of amusement that there had been 'missing' posters with her face put up everywhere around the city. Ash had brought her one after coming home one evening, and she had read it with laughter. They thought that she had been kidnapped. Either way, she was far from her home, and didn't care much about what happened any longer. She was being greedy, and selfish, but all her newfound love made her completely uncaring to anyone other than Ash.

She took a look at her wedding list. Something old… something new… something borrowed… and something blue. With a hint of amusement, she crossed out the word blue and put black instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_The pieces of the past that linked us…_

_ After removing them all…_

_ As though Mourning would repent us…_

_ Let me plunge in and drown inside you…_

The sky was dark and rainy on the day that Ash and Clara got married; however neither of them cared, as they were so happy. This time, Clara made her vows without even thinking twice, and was delighted when Ash did the same. She was absolutely happy with the ring that he'd given her, set with many diamonds that sparkled unlike anything else. She did not feel that anything was wrong in the world as they got married. It didn't matter to her at all, and she wasn't thinking of any of the consequences that would happen.

_Ah- the forbidden sin…_

_ Kept cutting at the unhealed wound…_

Clara sat in the living room, a loving smile on her face as she looked down at her wedding ring. She twisted it this way and that, watching how the light played off the diamonds. She failed to hear the set of footsteps behind her. The new angel walked up behind her. It wasn't Ash. This angel had black hair and the standard lavender eyes. However, these eyes were crazed with hate as he looked down upon Clara. Angela… how dare she take Angela from him? He took the white gun from his belt with the cross on it and aimed it straight at her heart.

_The angry judgement of the arrow…_

_ Penetrated the pitch black girl. _

Clara heard the noise, and thinking it was Ash, turned around with a smile on her face. The smile was quickly wiped by a look of shock and horror as she registered the weapon pointed at her face. And then the angel fired. Clara fell backwards, the blood splattering the walls. As she fell, her last thoughts were of Ash.

_My dear, lying cold…_

Ash walked into the room. The first thing he saw was Clara. Had she fallen asleep? Then he saw all the blood around her and on the walls. He ran to her and picked her lifeless body from the ground.

"Clara… Clara!" But it was useless. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he said her name, she was dead. There was no way she would come back. He looked up as a rustling sound came from the corner of the door. The same angel stood there.

"Angela, what have you done to yourself?" The angel asked.

"That's no longer your business." Ash said, his eyes tightening.

"Why would you turn yourself into a man for her?"

"Because she was everything to me and-" He cut off, noticing the bloodstained gun that the angel held in his hand. He looked up. "You… you killed her?"

_I will spend my life for you as I swore on that day…_

"She was forbidden. You knew what you were getting into when you married her."

His anger was impossible to hold. Ash was shaking with anger as he put Clara down and stepped in front of it. His features began to warp, distorted by the anger. He switched from Ash to Angela and back. The spell had partially worn off because of his anger. When Ash yelled, both his and Angela's voices yelled at the same time.

"And you'll pay for what you've gotten into!"

_My sin against god…_

The angel fell backwards. Ash had drawn his sword, and with all of his force, had thrown it straight at the angel. He had killed another angel… but he didn't care. His features flickered back to Angela's.

She looked into the broken mirror, and realized everything she had done. Her cold lavender eyes seemed like shards of amethyst now. She buried her face in her hands. What could she do now?

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death…_

She looked up at the sky. She had to die. A life for a life. That was what it took to bring Clara back. But not yet… Her eyes tightened again. She had to make a perfect city for her to live in. A place where everything was pure. Where everyone would love her and be kind to her once she was brought back. She would start the purification of London as soon as possible…

_So I will die for you…_

And then, she would kill herself, or hope that someone else would kill her so she wouldn't have to do it herself.

_I believe that's my fate. _

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

And right before Ash died, he managed to look at the city, where a bright white light had just flashed inside one of the houses. It was a little humiliating to have to be killed by a demon, but it was better than suicide. This meant that he could see her again in a next life.

Clara…

He closed his eyes, just as the faint sound of a woman crying reached his ears.

THE END


End file.
